MALEFICENT ABC
by ASiriusBusiness
Summary: Viñetas bizarras de la vida de nuestros queridos personajes en el Páramo. Y un poco de Maleval, porque siempre es necesario.
1. Chapter 1

**A de Arrepentimiento.**

Maléfica miraba a Aurora dormir entre los colchones de flores del Páramo.

Todavía su mirada guardaba vestigios de remordimiento por las cosas que le hizo pasar a la menor, por obligarla a cargar con el peso de la culpa de los mayores.

Diaval, de improvisto, aprisionó su cintura – Deja de culparte y disfruta del presente para hacer su futuro mejor.

Maléfica lo miró y asintió.

 **B de Burlas.**

\- Los cuervos somos las aves más inteligentes.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Casi imposible de creer ¿no, Aurora?

\- ¡Hey!

 **C de Calma.**

\- ¿El Páramo siempre es así de pacífico, querida Aurora? – Cuestionaba un Philip embelesado por el paisaje.

\- S…- Aurora no terminó la frase.

\- EN SERIO MISTRESS, POR QUÉ ESA MANÍA DE TRANFORMARME EN PERRO. ¿TANTO ME ODIAS? – El grito dramático de Diaval fue seguido por una luz verde y cuervo que se fue volando.

Si se lo mirara de cerca, su semblante mostraría pura indignación.

\- Me gustaría poder decir que sí – Dijo la niña de rizos rubios.

 **D de Duendes.**

\- ¡Hada Madrina! De camino al Páramo me encontré con este duende, ¿Puede quedarse? – Dijo la pequeña Aurora que arrastraba consigo un Enano.

\- Aurora, eso no es un duende, es un Enano, y debes devolverlo. Seguro es el que estaba buscando Blancanieves.

Aurora y el Enano se fueron compungidos por la negativa.

 **E de Encantamiento.**

\- Mistress, nunca comprendí por qué usaste una aguja en el encantamiento de Aurora.

\- Debía improvisar.

\- …

 **F de Fiera.**

\- ¿Existe alguna bestia en el Páramo? – Volvió a cuestionar Philip un poco abrumado por la cantidad de seres mágicos que lo rodeaban.

\- N…- Por segunda vez Aurora no terminó su frase.

\- Sí. Trata de despertar a Maléfica de su siesta – Dijo Diaval sobre la rama de un árbol.

 **G de Guiño.**

-… Diaval ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Cuestionó la pelicastaña notando como Diaval no solo tenía la vista fija en ella, sino que sus ojos pestañeaban como en un tic.

\- Aurora me enseñó a guiñar.

\- …

 **H de Hipo.**

De regreso al Páramo Diaval encontró a Aurora, Philip y algunas criaturas mágicas rodeando a Maléfica.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestionó el moreno.

\- Le dio hipo – Dijo Philip señalando al Hada, quien hipó en respuesta.

Diaval medito unos segundos.

\- Mistress, traigo noticias. Flora, Fauna y Primavera están en camino para verla.

El hipo de Maléfica desapareció.

Es sabido que un buen susto siempre sirve para ahuyentar este mal.

 **I de Integro.**

\- El reino necesita tener un monarca integro, que pueda proteger cada ser de esta tierra – Sentenció Diaval, que se encontraba junto a Philip.

\- … ¿Integro como el pan?

-…

-…

-… Pobre Aurora.

 **J de Jinete.**

\- Hada Madrina, ¿Tú sabes montar a caballo?

\- Solo cuando Diaval me deja.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- ¿Eh?

 **K de Kaw kaw.***

Diaval graznaba en forma de cuervo sobre la pequeña Aurora y Maléfica.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó la niña.

\- Esta castigado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me trajo otra rata muerta.

-…

 **L de Lodo.**

\- Diaval, ¿por qué estas cubierto de lodo? – Preguntó consternada Aurora.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la Fiera?

\- Oh.

\- Ajá.

 **M de Miradas.**

Maléfica y Diaval se encontraban recostados juntos, bajo el cielo nocturno del Páramo, compartiendo la intimidad de la noche.

\- Tus ojos son tan hermosos, Mistress.

-…Diaval – Dijo Maléfica extasiada por las palabras del cuervo.

\- Son como un espejo…

\- Mmm…

\- Puedo ver perfectamente mi rostro… Vaya que soy atractivo.

Diaval durmió con Aurora esa noche.

* * *

*Con respecto a la letra K, se que la onomatopeya es con C, pero no se me ocurrió nada para esta letra. Lo sientoooo.

Obvio que no termina acá, no señores. Esperen más viñetas bizarras, ¡pronto!.

Si tienen ganas y quieren, dejen algún comentario para que la autora se motivo un poco. Critica, botellazos, cualquier cosa es bienvenida.

Que tengan un lindo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**N de Nube**

Aurora y Philip estaban recostados sobre el césped del Paramo viendo las nubes que vestían el cielo.

\- ¡Mira Philip! Esa nube tiene forma de pato – Señaló Aurora fascinada por el espectáculo meteorológico.

\- Oh es cierto… - Philip siguió mirando el cielo queriendo, también, encontrar otra nube con forma – Mira, Aurora, esa tiene forma… de… algo redondo… aunque un poco difuso… y blanco… eh…

\- No te esfuerces tanto Philip…

 **O de Olores**

"Mmm algo huele muy bien" Pensó Diaval embriagado por un aroma proveniente de las cercanías. Siguiendo el rastro del olor en el aire, dio con el río del Paramo que estaba bañado en flores violetas de jacaranda "Ah, las flores humedecidas desprendían ese olor" Pensó.

Pero cuando levantó la vista…

\- ¡AHHHHHH!

\- ¡AHHHHHH!

Un Philip desnudo corría a buscar su ropa, mientras que nuestro cuervo estaba deseando que existiera algún tipo de hechizo que borrara la memoria.

 **P de Pesadilla**

\- Hada Madrina, ¿Qué le ocurre a Diaval? – Cuestionó Aurora un poco preocupada por el aura oscura que cubría al cuervo.

\- No sé. Traje algunas flores del jacaranda cerca del río y comenzó a balbucear algo sobre "flores de la desgracia" o algo así.

Diaval seguía en un rincón tratando de olvidar.

 **Q de Querer**

\- Mis sentimientos por ti serán eternos – Dijo Diaval con la mirada seria, cargada de una pasión hambrienta – Nada en el mundo podrá separarnos… Nada.

\- Diaval… ¿Qué estas….? – Maléfica se lo quedó mirando mientras su cuervo engullía un puñado de frutillas y se atragantaba por la acción.

-Mejor no me digas.

 **R de Rubor**

\- Eres tan hermosa – Susurró Diaval viendo al Hada sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- QU-QUE QUE TARDE TAN PENOSA JAH JAH – Prácticamente gritó el moreno completamente ruborizado.

Maléfica lo miró sin entender.

 **S de Separación**

Aurora lloraba compungida en los brazos de Maléfica, debido a la partida de su amigo Enano. Intentó quedárselo, pero Blancanieves casi le arma una demanda penal por secuestro.

Fue un día complicado en el Paramo.

 **T de Tiempo**

Diaval se acercó lentamente al Hada que se encontraba sobre una de las ramas del árbol donde siempre retozaban. Al aproximarse, notó en su rostro un dejo de angustia.

\- Mistress ¿Ocurre algo?

Maléfica levantó su rostro y trató de ocultar como pudo sus emociones.

-… Solo estaba pensando.

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas?

\- Hoy… Se cumple un año de la batalla – Dijo muy pausadamente – Yo, aún no puedo olvidar todo lo que pasó, y siento – Un suspiro sonoro se escapó de sus labios – Siento algo de culpa.

Diaval tomó la mano de Maléfica, entrelazando sus dedos, intentando trasmitirle en ese gesto, que no debía cargar con ese peso sola, que él siempre iba a estar a su lado.

\- Tiempo – Dijo Diaval - _Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades_. *

Maléfica sonrió, y aferró con firmeza su mano.

 **U de Único**

Aurora y Philip estaba sentados a la orilla del río del Paramo, iluminados por el cielo nocturno que les brindaba un paisaje de ensueños.

Philip, lentamente, tomó la mano de la chica, quien al contacto volteo a verlo.

\- Querida Aurora… Me gustaría que este momento fuera eterno – Le susurró el príncipe.

-Phi-Philip – Aurora estaba embelesada por las palabras del muchacho a su lado, quien con su otra mano, tomó su rostro.

\- Eres lo único en mi vida – Arrastró esas palabras mientras acercaba su rostro al de Aurora, quien previendo lo que iba a suceder, entrecerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro expectante al contacto.

Pero de repente, el muchacho se detuvo. Instinto ¿tal vez? El hecho es que el beso se desvió a su frente. La chica de rizos dorados, no sé quejó, estaba muy a gusto; con él a su lado era más que suficiente.

Una Hada y un cuervo, fulminaban la escena con la mirada. Tal vez… Pensó Philip, luego de que se casaran, tendrían intimidad. Por ahora, así estaban bien.

 **V de Vuelo**

\- Como me gustaría tener alas para poder volar – Dijo Aurora en tono soñador, viendo como Diaval y Maléfica partían del Paramo agitando sus extremidades emplumadas.

\- No sé… ¿Y si tienes alas, pero terminas como los pobres pingüinos que no pueden volar?

\- A veces me pregunto de donde sacas esas cosas – Susurró Aurora mirando desconcertada a Philip.

 **W de Woouf**

\- Aw que bella criatura eres –

Maléfica estaba patrullando los alrededores del Paramo cuando dio con un lobo. La criatura se le había acercado en busca de caricias que fueran dadas con todo gusto por parte del hada.

Pero…

-… Mi-Mistress… ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- ¡No! ¡Diaval, no es lo que tú piensas!

Fue una tarde muy dramática para la pareja.

 **X de X**

\- Mira, Hada madrina, hay una X marcada en este costado de la cueva. ¿Habrá un tesoro escondido?

\- Oh, no, esa "X" la hicimos cuando Diaval y yo vinimos a la cueva a…

Silencio.

\- ¿A qué?

\- Eh…Ven, quiero presentarte a Baltazar.

Las evasivas siempre fueron el fuerte de Maléfica.

 **Y de Ya se termina**

\- Aww me divertí mucho, es una pena que ya se acabe – Dijo la pequeña Aurora

Maléfica acaricio sus risos – Tienes que entender que no todo es para siempre.

Diaval asintió acompañando las palabras de su Mistress

\- Lo importante es que sea un final integro – Dijo Philip tomando una postura seria.

Aurora y Melifica lo miraron sin entender.

Diaval, con consternación, se maldijo por haberle enseñado esa palabra.

 **Z de Zona final**

Acá se termina, así que dejaremos algunas palabras de nuestros queridos personajes para despedirse.

\- Agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer nuestras historias y puedas apreciar las maravillas que nuestros reino ofrece- Sentención Maléfica con una sonrisa.

\- Maravillas como yo, por ejemplo – Dijo Diaval con un Guiñó.

\- ¿Ahora sabes guiñar? – Se burló el Hada.

\- Se hacer más cosas – Respondió el moreno en tono sugestivo.

\- BUENO, CREO QUE ES MOMENTO DE TERMINAR. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERNOS, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA – Interrumpió una Aurora ruborizada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tendrá secuela? – Cuestionó Diaval.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién se accidentó? – Philip miró a todos con preocupación.

Un suspiro de resignación retumbo en cada extremo del Páramo.

* * *

* Esa frase no es mía, sino de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, cierto es que no encontraba inspiración para seguir la historia, y la verdad no estoy un cien porciento conforme, pero es lo mejor que pude.

Amo demasiado escribir sobre ellos, aunque sé que el fandom esta un poco inactivo. Para los que siguen en pie, espero que puedan disfrutar esta historia, porque es dedicada a ustedes. Gracias, por los hermosos reviews que me dejaron, fueron lo que más me motivo a querer terminar esto.

Antes de terminar quiero destacar dos cosas. Primero, la viñeta de "Tiempos" no es tanto humor, pero como en el anterior una de las viñetas también fue seria, creí que podía aprovechar y escribir algo lindo entre Malefica y Diaval.

Y lo segundo, se que me burlo mucho de Philip, pero lo amo, de hecho pienso que es un poco _dork_ e inocente, por eso actúa así.

Eso es todo.

Miles, MILES DE MILLONES, de gracias por haber leído este fic. ¡Los amo! Les debo un chocolate a todos.


End file.
